Strength in the Face of Evil
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Daemon managed to break free of the seal placed on him in 2002 and is once again threatening both the Digital World and the Real world. How are the kids from 02 and Frontier going to team up to deal with the familiar threat?


Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 and I'm here with a Digimon fanfic rewrite! A few years back I wrote a fic titled "Red Angels" and I decided to add the Frontier gang to the mix not to mention my old computer ate the first version…and the first version of this rewrite. I use the Japanese names for this fic if you're not familiar with a character just let me know. This fic takes place four years after season two. Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Daisuke, Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi are in ninth grade (Third year of junior high). Miyako and Junpei are in tenth grade (first year of high school). Iori and Tomoki are in seventh grade (First year of junior high). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the characters or the Digimon. They belong to their respected owner.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Digital Gate Open<p>

"_Takeru! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"_

Takashi Takeru groaned as he opened his eyes. He had had a hard time sleeping the night before and he did not want to be awake just yet. He had spent the previous evening working on a school project with several of his friends and he had gotten back much later than he had expected. He had been hanging out with the same people since the fifth grade and now nearly four years later he was still hanging out with Yagami Hikari, Ichijouji Ken, Motomiya Daisuke, Hida Iori, and Inoue Miyako. However since starting junior high school his group of friends had grown and now included Kanbara Takuya, Minamoto Kouji, Shibayama Junpei, Orimoto Izumi, Himi Tomoki, and Kimura Kouichi.

He slowly got out of bed and went to get dressed. He was looking forward to the end of the school day because he was supposed to meet up with Miyako and Izumi Koushirou after school that day so they could spend sometime in the digital world. Recently, Hikari's partner Tailmon had noticed something and they were going to investigate what she had found.

"Takeru!" His mother called from the kitchen, "Are you up yet?"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Takeru called back as he quickly finished changing into his school uniform. He grabbed his school bag and left his room, "I'll be home late today Okaasan. I'm going to hang out with some friends after school."

"That's fine," Natsuko said, "You know what time you need to be home by. Are you going to the digital world again?"

"Yeah," Takeru said as he grabbed a few pieces of toast, "I'll say hi to Patamon for you."

"Alright," Natsuko said as Takeru walked towards the door, "Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I'm running a little late this morning," Takeru said, "I'm sure everyone's already waiting for me."

"Who are you walking to school with?" Natsuko asked, "The normal people?"

"Yeah," Takeru said as he put his shoes on, "Miyako-san, Iori-kun, and Kouichi-kun. I'll see you later Okaasan!"

"Have a good day!" Natsuko called as as Takeru left the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late!" Takeru called as he met up with his friends in front of their apartment building, "I had some issues this morning. My alarm clock didn't go off."

"Again?" Miyako said, "You must use that one at least once a week."

"I said I was sorry," Takeru said, "Ah Kouji-kun, you're here too this morning?"

"He spent the night at my apartment," Kouichi said, "I discovered that he had a fever when he almost collapsed on the way to the train station last night. I wasn't about to let him take the train alone in his condition so I made him spend the night with 'kaasan and I. I just wish he would stay home today."

"I'll be alright," Kouji said as they started walking, "I took some medicine before we left and it should kick in soon."

"Still it's really not good to go to school with a fever Minamoto-san," Iori said, "You'll make yourself sicker."

"I'll be fine," Kouji said as he coughed a little bit, "Besides we have a test in English today. I'll go home after lunch."

"But if you're not feeling well then odds are you won't do well on the test anyway," Kouichi said, "Wouldn't it be better to go back home and take the make-up when you're feeling better?"

"Didn't you hear what the teacher said yesterday?" Takeru said, "There _is_ no make-up test. If you can't get to class for any reason you get a zero."

"Oh you guys have that witch of a teacher then," Miyako said, "I never had her but I heard the stories."

"She's awful," Takeru said, "You have no idea." He sighed a bit. He had a touch of a headache and he felt slightly tired.

"Takeru-san," Iori said as he looked up at the older boy, "Are you feeling alright? You look tired."

"I couldn't really sleep all that well," Takeru said, "I had a nightmare again. Plus, I guess I was a little excited."

"I think we're all a little excited for today," Miyako said, "I wonder how everyone's doing."

"I'm sure they're all fine," Takeru said.

"Kouji!" Kouichi cried. Miyako, Iori, and Takeru look over and saw that Kouji had fallen to his knees coughing violently, "This is why you need to go home! You're a lot like okaasan. When you get sick like this it doesn't take much for you to develop pneumonia. You're going to end up in the hospital again." He watched as Kouji took an inhaler out of his school bag, "Your asthma is acting up again isn't it? That's it! I'm taking you back home!"

"I'm alright," Kouji said as he stood up after a minute or so, "Come on…we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Kouji…" Kouichi sighed as he followed his younger brother, "We have P.E. today. You can barely make it to school without collapsing! What's going to happen to you in P.E?"

"I'll sit out," Kouji said, "I do have that note that says if I'm not feeling well enough to take P.E. that I can sit class out without penalty."

"That's not the point Kouji," Kouichi said, "You're going to end up in the hospital again if you're not careful."

"I'll be alright," Kouji snapped as loud as he could.

"Fine!" Kouichi yelled, "If you end up in the hospital with pneumonia again, then don't come crying to me!"

* * *

><p>"Oi," Junpei called as the group approached the high school that Miyako attended, "You're late today!"<p>

"Sorry," Miyako called, "There were some issues this morning." She glared at Takeru and Kouji.

"Ah Kouji's here today," Junpei said, "But isn't your apartment on the other side of the school you go to?"

"I spent the night with 'niisan," Kouji said softly.

"You don't look so good Kouji," Junpei said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"He has a fever today," Kouichi said, "I _told _him to stay home today but he wouldn't listen to me."

"That's not good to do Kouji," Junpei said, "You shouldn't push yourself. You always seem to do this. That time when we were in the…"

"Junpei!" Kouji exclaimed as loud as he hoarse voice would let him.

"Sorry," Junpei said, "But I'm just sayin' you need to take it easy."

"Thank you," Kouichi said, "You see Kouji, even Junpei-san agrees with me."

"If you guys want to make it to school on time you should get going," Miyako said, "I'll see you later! Take it easy Kouji-kun!"

Takeru watched Kouji and Kouichi as they finished their walked to the junior high school they attended. The twins were rather awkward around each other. He had recently learned that the two boys had only met each other about four years ago. In a way he could understand where the twins were coming from. His parents had split when he was young and while he had gone with his mother, his older brother Yamato had gone with their father. When they had both gone to the digital world they were awkward around each other but after they left they had become much closer.

* * *

><p>When the group got to their school the warning bell was ringing.<p>

"Awesome," Daisuke Motomiya called, "I'm not the only one from our class getting to the school as the warning bell is ringing. So what's your story this morning?"

"There were some issues," Takeru said as they rushed to take their shoes off.

"Oi Kouji," Daisuke said, "You don't look so hot. Are you feeling alright?"

"He's running a fever today," Kouichi said, "And he _should _be at home."

"Must you tell everyone?" Kouji moaned.

"Well it's kinda not that hard to tell, you look like shit," Daisuke said as he placed his hand on Kouji's forehead, "Man, you're on fire! Why aren't you in bed?"

"We have that test today," Kouji said, "I'm going to go home right afterwards."

"Good luck with that," Daisuke said, "But don't worry about it if you fail it, we're _all _going to fail it."

"You boys are lucky," Their homeroom teacher said as he walked up behind them as they entered their classroom, "Another second and you would have been late. Now take your seats so I can begin homeroom."

Daisuke, Kouji, Kouichi, and Takeru took their seats.

"So what happened this morning?" Hikari whispered as Takeru sat down.

"There were some issues," Takeru said softly.

"Do those _issues_ have something to Minamoto-kun?" Hikari asked, "He looks awful."

"He's sick," Takeru said, "So it took us a lot longer to get here."

"I could tell he wasn't well," Hikari said, "He didn't look like he was feeling well last night. He seemed pale and rather tired. You don't look well either Takeru-kun. Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," Takeru said, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Takaishi," The teacher said, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Takeru said.

"I don't believe you," Hikari muttered.

"It's the truth," Takeru said.

"Takaishi, Yagami!"

* * *

><p>"Takeru-kun," Hikari said as she sat underneath one of the tree on their middle school's campus. She was sitting with Takeru on one side of the tree while Kouji was lying against his brother on the other side. "If you're "fine" then why are you sitting out of gym class?"<p>

"I was worried about Kouji-kun," Takeru said.

"Minamoto-kun has his brother to watch him," Hikari said, "I'm starting to think that there's something up with you as well."

"I'm fine," Takeru said, "Why are you sitting out of class?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Hikari said, "I need to tell you the real reason why we're going to back there today. Tailmon found something that worried her. We're going to investigate."

"Patamon mentioned something about that," Takeru said, "Even if we are going to investigate what's going on, it'll be good to see Patamon and everyone else again."

"Patamon?" Kouichi asked startling Hikari and Takeru, "As in the child form of Seraphimon? How do you know what a Patamon is?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Takeru said.

"I've been to the digital world before," Kouichi said, "It's where I met Kouji for the first time."

"We've also been to the Digital World. My partner is a Patamon," Takeru said, "Who were your partners?"

"We didn't really have partners," Kouichi said, "We became Digimon I guess. None of us knew much about what happened. It was four years ago."

"We were dealing with stuff in the Digital World four years ago too," Takeru said.

"I'm surprised we never ran into you," Kouichi said, "The digital world was destroyed when we went."

"That's odd," Hikari said, "The world wasn't destroyed when we were there but it was severely weakened. But the time passes much faster in the digital world then it does here."

"That would explain why we returned the same day that we left," Kouichi said, "At least that's what Kouji told me."

"What is it?" Kouji mumbled as he opened his eyes a bit.

"It's nothing," Kouichi said, "Go back to sleep for a bit."

Kouji nodded a bit and shut his eyes again.

"We should probably keep it down a bit," Kouichi said, "So you guys have been to the Digital World. Do you know anyone else who's been?"

"We had a rather large group," Takeru said, "Let's see…there was Inoue Miyako-san, Motomiya Daisuke-kun, Ichijouji Ken-kun, Hida Iori-kun and several others. There were eight in the first group that Hikari-chan and I were in."

"Wow," Kouichi gasped, "That means about half our class has been to the Digital World then. Kanbara Takuya-kun was a member of the group I was with as well as Shibayama Junpei-san."

"We'll keep that in mind," Hikari said, "We may be in need of your assistance. Something may have come up."

"Alright," Kouichi said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Takaishi, Yagami, Kimura, Minamoto," The gym teacher called, "Class is just about over!"

"Hai!" Hikari called as Kouichi started to nudge Kouji.

"Hey Kouji," Kouichi said softly, "P.E. is over. You need to wake up now."

"Niisan…" Kouji muttered tiredly.

"Come on," Kouichi said as he helped his younger brother stand, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Kouji responded softly, "The medicine I took earlier is working."

"Okay," Kouichi said, "I still think you should go home though."

"There's only one period until lunch," Kouji said, "I'll manage."

"Just take it easy okay," Kouichi said.

Kouji nodded and allowed his brother to help him back to their classroom.

* * *

><p>It had been a long class period for Kouji. He had tried his best to take the English vocabulary test while also trying to deal with a bad cold and a fever. With just five minutes left until lunch all he wanted to do was put his head down on his desk but he knew he would risk detention for doing so. But at that point he didn't care if he got in trouble or not.<p>

"Minamoto!" The teacher snapped, "Lift your head up off the desk immediately!"

"Please sensei…" Kouji moaned as he lifted his head off his desk, "I'm not feeling well…may I be excused to go to the nurse?"

"No, you may not," The teacher said sharply, "There are five minutes left in the class you can wait. And I expect you to speak English in this class."

"Please ma'am," He said in English as he put his head back down, "I'm really not feeling well."

"You're never feeling well Minamoto," The teacher said, "Being sick is NOT synonymous with just being _tired! _You can wait until lunch to go to the nurse with your little made up illness. Pick you head UP Minamoto!"

Kouji sighed. His plan to leave class early was not going as he hoped it would have and that's when he got an idea. He stood up clutched his stomach and pretended to dry-heave.

"W-what are you doing?" The teacher asked again.

"I really…don't feel…well…" Kouji mumbled as he clamped his hand to his mouth and pretended to dry-heave again, "I think…I'm…gonna be sick…"

"G-get out of here!" The Teacher called as she backed away from Kouji, "Don't you _dare_ vomit in my classroom!"

Kouji nodded and sprinted from the classroom. He wished that he really was going to be sick so he could teach that old bat of a teacher a lesson. He ran for a little bit until he found a bench. Sprinting out of class the way he did was only making him feel worse and he figured that Kouichi would come this way to follow him to the nurse any way. He sat down on the bench, held his head and waited for his brother.

* * *

><p>Kouichi sighed and really started to worry about Kouji. He knew that his younger brother was sick, he just didn't think that Kouji was <em>that<em> sick. And if Kouji was sick to his stomach as well he shouldn't be left alone. Kouji had a tendency to vomit until he lost consciousness and with his asthma acting up that was bound to happen.

"Excuse me ma'am," Kouichi said, "May I go see if Kouji is alright?"

"Absolutely not," The woman snapped, "There are only two minutes until lunch, you can wait!"

"But ma'am," Kouichi pleaded, "Kouji is my brother."

"With different last names I think not," She snapped, "You may check on your _friend _when the lunch bell rings."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kouichi said as he stood up and collected his books, "But Kouji really is my younger twin brother. And right now, I need to be there for him." With that Kouichi proceeded to walk out of the room knowing that he was seriously risking detention for walking out, "Hikari-san," He said as he stopped at the girl's desk, "Will you bring Kouji's books to the nurse's office for me?"

"Hai," Hikari said, "Make sure Minamoto-kun is alright." Kouichi nodded and walked out of the room.

"Come back here this instant Kimura!" The teacher screamed as the rest of the class started to murmur about what Kouji and Kouichi had done, "Quiet down!" She shrieked, "Don't make me put this _entire _class in detention!"

Kouichi smirked as he bolted down the hallway. He was halfway to the nurse's office when he spotted Kouji sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Kouji," He called causing his brother to look up, "Are you alright?" Kouji shook his head and coughed a bit, "Did you get sick?"

"No," Kouji muttered, "I just did that to get out of class. I just…couldn't sit there any longer…I was going to fall asleep. I didn't think that she would let you out of class early."

"She didn't," Kouichi said, "I walked out."

"You're going to get in trouble," Kouji muttered as he rested up against Kouichi, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"I thought you were sick to your stomach," Kouichi said, "I wanted to be there for you…it was worth risking detention. Now come on, let's get you to the nurse so you can go home."

Kouji nodded and allowed his brother to help him stand.

* * *

><p>"Are you not feeling well again, Minamoto-kun?" The nurse asked once the twins got there. Kouji shook his head and the young woman smiled a bit, "Alright, the first room to your left is free. Just lie down for a little bit and I'll be there shortly."<p>

"We may need a note for our last class," Kouichi said, "I'm pretty sure Johnson-sensei already wrote us up."

"Alright," The nurse said as she put her hand on Kouji's forehead, "Hm, you definitely have a fever Minamoto-kun." She handed him a thermometer, "You can check your temperature while I get your parent's contact information." A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and the nurse walked back into the room, "Thirty-eight point three…It's rather high, you're going to have to go home. Is there a parent I can call?"

"Otousan and Satomi are both working today," Kouji muttered, "I don't want to bother either of them…this happens a lot."

"Kaasan's home today," Kouichi said, "I don't think she'll mind picking you up from school today. She did seem rather worried about you earlier. After you went to bed last night she kept checking on you."

"Alright," The nurse said, "I'll call your mother to come pick you up."

"You should get some sleep for now Kouji," Kouichi said.

Kouji nodded and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Man," Daisuke said as he walked to the lunch room with Hikari, Takuya, and Takeru, "I can't believe they did that! That was a pure <em>genius <em>way to get out of that woman's class! I'm gonna have to remember that one!"

"I'm worried about Minamoto-san," Hikari said, "He gets sick a lot, doesn't he Kanbara-kun?"

"I'm not sure," Takuya said, "I've known him for a while and he does tend to miss quite a bit of school. You would have to ask Kouichi-kun about that."

"I'll ask him when I drop off his books," Hikari said as they entered the lunch room.

"They're gonna be in sooo much trouble," Daisuke said, "But I don't blame them at all. Ah Ken," he said as he spotted the darker haired boy, "You'll never guess what Kouji and Kouichi did!"

Ken nodded then sat next to Hikari. "What did they do?" He asked tiredly, "I'm really in no mood for guessing games but you'll end up telling me anyway."

"Kouji and Kouichi actually walked out of Johnson-sensei's class," Daisuke said, "They're gonna get into so much trouble!"

Ken nodded then put his aching head on the table, "I see," he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked as she placed her hand on Ken's back, "You don't look well."

"I don't feel well," Ken muttered, "My head really hurts."

Hikari put her hand to Ken's forehead, "You feel a little warm," She said, "You must have come down with the cold that going around. Do you want me to bring you to the nurse? I'm heading there to drop something off."

"Yes please," Ken said as he stood with Hikari's help.

"Alright," Hikari said as she steadied Ken, "Takeru-kun, will you bring my books to the classroom if I'm not back in time?"

"Alright," Takeru said, "Feel better Ken."

"Thanks," Ken said with a weak smile.

"I feel bad," Ken said softly, "I'm sure Wormmon will be disappointed if I don't show up today."

"There's nothing that can be done," Hikari said, "You're sick. I'm sure Wormmon will understand."

"I hope so," Ken said as he coughed.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Hikari called as they got to the nurse's office.<p>

"Ah Yagami-chan, Ichijouji-kun," The nurse called, "What can I do for you two?"

"Ken-kun isn't feeling well," Hikari said, "I think he has a fever."

"Okay," The nurse said, "The first room to your right is free."

"Thank you," Ken said.

"I'll email you later," Hikari said, "To let you know what's going on."

Ken nodded then walked into the room the nurse told him to go to.

"Is Kimura-kun still here?" Hikari asked.

"He's with Minamoto-kun in the first room to the left," The nurse said.

"Okay," Hikari said, "Thank you." She knocked on the door, "Kimura-kun…"

"Hikari-san," Kouichi said, "Come in."

"Alright," Hikari said, "I brought Minamoto-kun's books."

"Thank you Hikari-san," Kouichi said.

"How's Minamoto-kun feeling?" Hikari asked.

"He's got a fever," Kouichi said, "He's going to make himself sicker if he doesn't stop pushing himself like this. It doesn't take much for him to get pneumonia. According to my father, Kouji was always sickly. He got sick a lot and would often be hospitalized because of it."

"I know what it's like," Hikari said, "I was a sickly child as well. There was one time when I stayed home from school sick and my brother was looking out for me. He wanted to play soccer and I didn't want to stop him so I went out to play with him. I ended up being hospitalized with pneumonia. My parents were really angry with my brother but I didn't blame him."

"That sounds a lot like Kouji," Kouichi said, "When we were in the Digital World we were on opposite sides and often fought each other. Kouji never blamed me…even though I seriously injured him a few times."

"Kouji sounds a lot like me then," Hikari said, "I would have done the same thing."

"I see…" Kouichi said, "I just don't get it though…I almost _killed _Kouji one time and…he forgave me. Why would he do that?"

"You're his twin brother," Hikari said, "It's only natural that he would forgive you."

"But we didn't know that we were twins at the time," Kouichi said.

"It doesn't matter," Hikari said, "I'm sure there was some reason why he forgave you. And I'm sure Minamoto-kun will tell you his reasons someday."

"Kimura-kun," The nurse called as she entered the room, "Your mother is here to pick up Minamoto-kun."

"Alright," Kouichi said, "Kouji…Kouji wake up. Okaasan is here."

"Thanks Kouichi," Kouji muttered as he sat up, "Don't worry about me too much."

"Feel better Minamoto-kun," Hikari said as Kouichi helped Kouji to his feet.

"Thanks Hikari-san," Kouji said as his brother led him from the room.

Hikari nodded then entered the room that Ken was in, "Ken-kun," She called, "How are you doing?"

"I'm being sent home," He said, "You were right, I have a fever."

"I hope you feel better," Hikari said, "I'll send you an email later."

"Alright," Ken said, "Thank you Hikari-san."

"Don't worry about Wormmon," Hikari said, "I'm sure he'll understand that you're sick. And anyway…I have a feeling that we'll be heading to the Digital World more often."

"Keep me updated Hikari-san," Ken said.

"I will," Hikari said, "Feel better Ken-kun."

* * *

><p>"Hikari-san," Kouichi called as he ran to catch up with the girl.<p>

"Kimura-kun," Hikari called, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Kouichi said.

Hikari smiled, "You're welcome," She said, "If you ever need to talk don't be afraid to approach me."

"I'll remember that," Kouichi said, "Hikari-san, you can call me Kouichi if you want. I mean I call you by your first name."

"Okay," Hikari said.

"Kouichi-kun!"

"Izumi-chan," Kouichi greeted as a blond haired girl ran up to them, "What is it?"

"I heard Kouji-kun got sick in class today," The blond haired girl said, "Is he alright?"

"He just has a cold," Kouichi said, "Our mother picked him up and he's going to rest."

"That's good," The girl said, "Ah, who might you be?" She asked as she noticed Hikari.

"I'm Yagami, Hikari," She said, "I'm in the same class as Kimura-kun and Minamoto-kun."

"I'm Orimoto Izumi. I'm in class 3-1."

"So you're in the same class as Ichijouji Ken-kun then," Hikari said, "Will you tell you tell your teachers that he went home early?"

"Oh good," Izumi said, "He went home. He looked awful earlier. I kinda feel bad for your poor teachers. They must have their hands full with your class you guys have Takuya-kun _and _Daisuke-kun."

"You have no idea," Kouichi said, "Although they finally separated the two but now poor Kouji gets dragged into it."

"But did you really walk out on Johnson-sensei's class?" Izumi asked.

"I did," Kouichi said, "That woman makes Calmaramon look like a saint."

"Kouichi-kun!" Izumi gasped gesturing Hikari's presence.

"It's alright," Kouichi said, "Hikari-san has been to the Digital World before."

"Have you?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah," Hikari said, "The first time I went there was about seven years ago."

"So you're like our sempai then!" Izumi said as the warning bell rang, "We should get going or we'll be late. I hope to see you again Yagami-san!"

"I'm sure you will!" Hikari called as she walked off with Kouichi, "I'm guessing she's one of the members of your group."

"Yeah," Kouichi said, "So what were you talking to Takeru-kun about?"

"We're heading to the Digital World later on today," Hikari said, "My partner found something that brought up some concern."

"How are you getting to the digital world?" Kouichi asked.

Hikari took her D3 out of her pocket, "Our digivices can open the digital gate," She said as she pocketed the device, "I'll discus more about it later."

"Alright," Kouichi said.

* * *

><p>The second half of the day was going by slowly for most of the students in class 3-2. Daisuke was bored out of his mind. A few weeks ago his teachers had gotten smart and moved him away from his partner in crime Takuya. He wanted to fling something at the boy sitting on the other side of the room but his parents would kill him if he got another detention. Takuya was also bored. He used to sit next to Daisuke but now he sat besides Kouji. And Kouji already gave him a rather harsh warning about what would happen if he got in trouble as a result of what he might do. Not to mention that Kouji had gone home sick again that day.<p>

Takeru was having a hard time focusing on the lecture. After lunch he had developed a headache and he was starting to feel a cold coming on. He made a mental note to take some cold medicine later on to fend the cold that was going around. He also figured that the reason why he was having trouble concentrating was because of what they were going to be doing after school. He just continued to sit there and think about Patamon. Kouichi was also having a hard time concentrating. Kouji was sick and he wanted to stay updated on his younger brother's condition. He was secretly emailing his mother to check on Kouji. Most of her responses were "He's lying on the couch watching television," or "He's asleep, stop worrying about him."

* * *

><p>When school finally ended, Hikari, Daisuke, and Iori met up with Koushirou and Miyako outside their school.<p>

"I thought class was never gonna end!" Daisuke said, "Why does Japanese literature have to be so boring?"

"I find it fascinating," Hikari said.

"Well now that you mention it…" Daisuke said.

"Don't start that again," Hikari said.

"Hey," Miyako said, "Where's Ken-kun?"

"He went home sick today," Hikari said, "He must have come down with that cold that's going around."

"Aw, I had so much to tell him too," Miyako said, "I'll email him later."

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Koushirou asked, "We don't have much time."

"Hikari-san!" Kouichi called.

"Kouichi-kun," Hikari said, "What is it?"

"You guys are going to the digital world right?" Kouichi asked, "Can I come?"

"Hold on a second," Koushirou said as he started to get a feeling of déjà vu, "Not just anyone can go to the digital world."

"But I've been to the Digital World before," Kouichi said, "I went four years ago."

"Do you have your digivice?" Koushirou asked.

"Well no," Kouichi said, "Our cell phones became our digivices but when we returned here they turned back to normal."

"I see…" Kouichi muttered, "I'll email Gennai before we leave. We should get going. I'm Izumi Koushirou by the way."

"I'm Kimura Kouichi," He said.

"So did your group have Digimon partners?" Koushirou asked.

"No, we didn't," Kouichi said, "We became Digimon, it was kind of strange."

"I think I remember Gennai telling me about that," Koushirou said, "It happened about the same time that we were dealing with the Daemon invasion here in Japan. But I heard it happened on a different plane of the Digital World."

"I see," Kouichi said.

* * *

><p>When they got to Koushirou's apartment they were greeted by his mother.<p>

"Hello again," She said, "Make yourselves at home. Koushirou, do you want me to bring you guys some snacks before you leave?"

"Sure," Koushirou said, "We won't be leaving right away."

"Okay," Izumi Yoshie said, "I'll be right out with those."

"Thanks mom," Koushirou said as he entered his room.

"Izumi-san," Kouichi said, "Do your parents know about the Digital World?"

"Yeah," Koushirou said as he started furiously typing at his computer, "We were involved in some pretty crazy stuff about seven years ago then again four years ago. So are there other members of your group?"

"Yeah," Kouichi said, "There were six in our group. You may know one of them Shibayama Junpei-san was one of the members of my group."

"Was he really?" Koushirou said, "He's a good kid. He's probably going end up becoming the head of the math club once I graduate."

"Yeah," Kouichi said, "And one of the other ones is my twin brother Minamoto Kouji."

Koushirou nodded, "Gennai said that you should be able to pass through the gate without a digivice," Koushirou explained, "Since you've already been there once."

"Alright," Kouichi said, "I should call my mom to tell her I'll be late."

"Okay," Koushirou said, "We'll leave when you're finished."

"Oh," Yoshie said as Kouichi left the room, "I haven't seen you before. Are you one of the chosen children?"

"I guess so," Kouichi said, "I'm Kimura Kouichi."

"Nice to meet you," Yoshie said, "My name is Izumi Yoshie. When I first saw you I thought you were Ken-kun."

"Would you mind if I used your phone?" Kouichi said.

"Go right ahead," Yoshie said as she entered Koushirou's room with a plate of cookies and some juice.

"Thank you."

"Are you all set?" Yoshie asked as Kouichi hung up the phone.

"Yeah," Kouichi said, "My mother doesn't mind. Thank you for the hospitality Izumi-san."

"Any time Kimura-kun," Yoshie said, "You should hurry now. I think they're getting ready to go."

Kouichi reentered Koushirou's room. "My mother is okay with me hanging out with you guys today," Kouichi said, "She said that it will help me to get my mind off of how Kouji is feeling."

"Alright," Koushirou said, "I'm just about to open the gate but first have a cookie and some juice."

"Thank you," Kouichi said as he helped to a few cookies and some juice, "So are we really getting to the Digital World through a computer?"

"Yup," Koushirou said as he brought the gate up, "Are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kouichi said as he stood beside Hikari and Koushirou.

"Don't worry," Hikari said, "It's not too bad."

"I hope so," Kouichi said.

"Are we ready?" Miyako asked as she held up her D-3, "Digital gate open!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? The first version wasn't bad but I wrote it before I got the idea to add the kids from Digimon Frontier to the fray. So, will Kouichi be able to get to the digital world with the others? You're just gonna have to wait and see. Until next time Minna-san! Ja ne!<p>

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
